Sin fin
by luky9798
Summary: -Te amo- y no mentía, ella ha sido y es la mujer de su vida; y no se arrepentía de nada que había hecho hasta ahora porque gracias a eso ella estaba ahora a su lado.
**SIN FIN**

No supo cómo llegó hasta esa situación, no supo lo que pasó pero allí estaban ellos dos, solos, un amanecer por delante de ellos y él no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Nunca supo cómo llegó a aquella situación, cuando ella se convirtió en alguien tan importante para él; de ser nada se convirtió en su todo, ella le enseñó que había mundo después de una pérdida, que podía volver a ser feliz y que nunca se deja de ser un niño si uno no quiere que eso suceda. Ella le enseñó a ver el lado bueno de la vida y darse cuenta de que detrás de las nubes el cielo siempre es azul. Él era y es feliz, y todo gracias a ella.

Todo cambió con su vuelta de los Estado Unidos, él llevaba años sin sentirse bien, sólo con verla, aunque no estuviese él delante le dolía, sólo pensarla hacía que quisiese despertarse de esa pesadilla; no sabía que su mundo cambiaría cuando la chica bajase de ese coche que la traía desde el aeropuerto.

Recordaba a una niña con el pelo de diferentes colores cada vez que la veía, con estrellas pegadas en él; ahora la estrella estaba en su diadema, una diadema tan linda como ella. No supo lo qué pasó, pero recuerda que siempre iba a su casa a por él y a por su hermana ya que llegaban tarde a todas las reuniones por su culpa, se quedaba jugando a los videojuegos o se quedaba dormido. Ella se fue metiendo poco a poco en su vida, pasaban alguna tarde juntos, se ayudaban a estudiar mutuamente, hablaban de todo y casi siempre discutían por la más mínima tontería; nunca hablaron del tema que él siempre había estado evitando, se sinceró con ella; fue la primera persona que escuchó de su boca el dolor que sentía por el rechazo de su mejor amiga.

-Sé lo que te pasa Taichi- fue un día de invierno, ella iba tapada, demasiado tapada para ser Mimi- Hoy es 24 de diciembre…

Recordaba la pequeña punzada de dolor que atravesó su corazón al escuchar aquello, claro que recordaba que día era, ese día sus dos mejores amigos desaparecían de la tierra para pasar ese día juntos, ellos dos solos.

-Es bueno soltar las cosas, hablarlas. Necesitas desahogarte.- y allí estaba ella, poniendo a los demás por delante de ella, preocupándose más por él que ninguna otra persona. A veces Mimi podía llegar a ser un poco egocéntrica y pensar que lo que ella considera bueno para ella es bueno para los demás, muchas veces se equivocaba, pero él sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, simplemente era la forma de ver el mundo que tenía la chica de ojos miel.

-Es duro- y sintió su voz quebrarse, no se podía permitir llorar delante de ella, delante de nadie. Desde pequeño había sido el líder, había guiado a los demás; nunca permitiría que lo viesen débil ante nadie.

-Aún estás enamorado.

Era verdad, tenía 18 años y aún estaba enamorado de la misma chica de toda la vida, de la novia de su mejor amigo. Era el elegido del valor, pero solo podía pensar que era un cobarde, si hubiese sido valiente tendría que haber peleado por ella, olvidarse de todos y preocuparse por él.

Giró su cabeza para mirarla, la chica tenía media cara tapada con una bufanda que era, para su gusto, demasiado grande para su pequeño cuello; y llevaba un gorro blanco que hacía contraste con su pelo castaño, un poco más claro que el de él; la miró a sus ojos color miel y la palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo:

-Sí, ¿tan idiota parezco? Han pasado años, han pasado chicas por mi vida- no mentiría, que aún la quisiese no significaba que no había estado con distintas chicas en toda su vida, era un tonto, no un santo- Pero no la puedo olvidar, se ha quedado pegada en mi cabeza…

-Y en tu corazón.

Sintió como los guantes de ella le secaban la mejilla y fue en ese momento que comprendió que estaba llorando, así era ella, solo con su presencia le hacía sentir mejor, le hacía soltar todo. Tan inocente, tan buena… Nunca habían sido muy cercanos, solo unas conversaciones donde él soltaba todo; quizás era el efecto que hacía Mimi sobre las personas. Con ella al lado todo parecía más fácil, la gente volvía a la niñez, todo el mundo se contagiaba de su alegría, hasta él.

-Es difícil pero debes olvidarla Taichi.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo tú lo sabes.

Se fijó en el brillo de sus ojos mieles, en la sinceridad de sus palabras; y supo que tenía razón, sólo él sabía cómo pasar página, el problema, es que no sabía por dónde empezar. Necesitaba respuestas ya.

Y así pasó un tiempo, no supo exactamente cuánto, quizás tres o cuatro meses, poco a poco la espina de la chica pelirroja se iba yendo de su corazón. Y se vio esperando a Mimi a la salida del colegio, haciendo tiempo para que se le hiciese tarde a la reunión y así ella tendría que venir a por él y podrían pasar más tiempo juntos. Sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada y la buscaba por todos lados cuando no la veía, se vio sintiendo celos por otro amigo, por el chico pelirrojo, Koushiro y es que, aunque Mimi no se daba cuenta él sí podía ver como a su amigo se le caía la baba cada vez que la chica se acercaba a él. Y se dio cuenta que poco a poco la chica castaña se hacía un hueco en su vida. Hasta que llegó él…

Fue un mes de Marzo, tenían una semana de descanso y el chico americano vino a hacerle una visita a Mimi, no recordaba el nombre, Michael creía que se llamaba. No podía apartar su mirada de ella, la luz que irradiaba cuando estaba cerca de él, lo contenta que estaba. Se olvidaba del mundo y solo se centraba en él; y su corazón no sólo volvió a doler como dolió una vez por Sora, si no que dolía el doble.

Y entonces lo supo, supo que no era un amor infantil o adolescente como lo fue con Sora, era un amor maduro, no soñaba con secuestrarla como lo hacía con la chica pelirroja, no se imaginaba escapando ni casándose con ella. Sólo la imaginaba a su lado, besándola, diciéndole cuanto le quería… Pero cómo hizo con Sora; le pasó con Mimi, había perdido la partida, el americano le había ganado como lo hizo Yamato en su día; claro este sin ayuda suya.

Pero el último día, cuando acompañó a Mimi a dejarlo en el aeropuerto; ni loco los dejaba solos, todo cambió, le impactó lo que el chico le dijo en un susurro al darle la mano, sus palabras de despedida a él, tan desconcertantes como esperanzadoras.

"Cuídala", no estaba todo perdido, si el chico americano le dijo eso es que no había nada más que una amistad entre ellos; o eso es lo que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Claro que la cuidaría, es lo que más quería hacer en su vida.

Durante meses la cuidó en la distancia, la protegió en las sombras; como un amigo más. Mientras que sus sentimientos hacía ella iban aumentando poco a poco, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en su futuro.

Pero todo no fue fácil, cometió el error más grave de su vida, en su graduación, con unas copas de más, se le nubló el juicio y acabó besándose con una chica rubia de su clase. No pensó que Mimi se enteraría o que incluso le importaría. Pero las dos cosas que creía que no iban a pasar, pasaron.

No se atrevió a decirle nada, no se atrevió a confesarle lo que había hecho; y así pasaron dos meses, él no le hablaba y ella no daba señales de vida, se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho, y allí fue cuando supo que a Mimi le importaba. No se enteró de la mejor manera, pero en ese momento supo que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla.

Y lo intentó, un día bajó al parque que estaba cerca de su casa, donde ella estaba tomándose un helado de vainilla, y por una vez en mucho tiempo se sintió valiente; haría frente a sus problemas y ya no huiría más, no podía alejarse de ella como lo hizo con Sora, eso le destrozaría el corazón, y el alma.

-Hola- no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapó de sus labios cuando ella pegó un pequeño bote en el pequeño banco en el que estaba.

-Yo ya me iba

-No- le retuvo por el brazo e hizo que se volviese a sentar, al lado de él- Tenemos que hablar.

-No entiendo qué…- la voz de ella se fue apagando, pudo notar como aguantaba las lágrimas- No tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación y menos a mí.

-Pero te la quiero dar- la miró a los ojos llorosos, y supo que se lo debía, no a él ni a ella sino a los dos, por ellos, por todo lo que tenían y ninugno decían, porque él sabía que ella lo quería tanto como a él, porque sabía que había rechazado a Koushiro solo dos semanas antes.- Fue un error, no debí hacerlo, solo fue un impulso, no significó nada para mí.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso a…?

No le dejó terminar, selló sus labios con un beso, un beso que creyó que iba a ser rechazado pero que no fue así, ella lo aceptó e incluso intensificó. Y se sintió feliz, tanto que no pudo evitar reírse en mitad de aquel beso, tanto que sintió que flotaba sobre las nubes. Y supo lo estúpido que había sido por esperar tanto tiempo y no hacer nada para ella o con ella; debería haberla tenido en sus brazos mucho tiempo antes.

-¡Mimi!

La pequeña voz de Palmon los interrumpió, Mimi se puso roja como un tomate pero no podía parar de sonreír igual que él. No supo que le dijo a la pequeña digimon, pero Palmon nunca dijo nada a nadie y eso le alivió. Quería dar la noticia él, si había alguna noticia que dar.

No supo cómo la cosa entre ellos dos creció, nunca hablaron de lo que tenían, sólo quedaban de vez en cuando y se regalaban unos cuantos besos. Hasta que llegó el uno de agosto y para sorpresa de todos los niños elegidos, incluso de la propia Mimi, él soltó las palabras bomba.

-Tengo que decir algo importante- y mirando el círculo compuesto por los niños elegidos, tanto los de la primera generación como los de la segunda (y la novia de Jou), dijo las palabras que deseaba decir desde hace tiempo- Mimi y yo… Estamos saliendo, somos pareja.

Y ese uno de agosto se hizo oficial su relación, y el casi ahogo de Miyako al enterarse de la noticia. Ese verano fue especial para ellos dos, pasaron la época como una luna de miel, hasta que llegó la separación; él fue a la universidad, un nuevo mundo para él, mientras que ella intentaba terminar su último año de secundaria.

A partir de ahí las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, él tenía muchos más partidos de fútbol que antes y ella tenía cada vez más admiradores que iban detrás de ella y podía tener mucho más si no le tuvieran miedo a él; si no lo respetasen como antiguo capitán de su equipo.

Llegaron las discusiones, los gritos por parte de él y los llantos por parte de ella. El amor no era suficiente, se arreglaban y discutían más veces de las que podía contar. La quería, había llegado a amarla; pero esa relación se iba apagando poco a poco. Pero ninguno tiró la toalla, luchaban y luchaban sin parar por ella. Y esas navidades fueron las más especiales en su vida, no fue en ningún romántico ni se dio en un momento especial.

Pero una noche donde no había nadie en su casa la hizo suya por primera vez, la primera vez de los dos, fue en su habitación, con Agumon y Palmon durmiendo en la habitación de al lado; pero ese momento lo hicieron especial entre ellos dos.

Los meses siguientes a ese momento fueron especiales, geniales, volvieron a ese momento de luna de miel del principio; los exámenes le iban bien, iban primeros en liga y tenía a Mimi a su lado, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Lo único que no pidió llegó, celos. Un chico de su clase oba detrás de Mimi, giraba la cabeza y cuando volvía a mirar él ya estaba detrás de ella, las dudas llegaron, el miedo a perderla, el miedo a que lo estuviese engañando… Por eso ella no pudo más, y dos años después, cuando él iba a segundo y ella era una novata de la universidad… Rompieron, más bien ella lo dejó a él.

-Te amo- empezó a decirle- pero no puedo seguir así, no puedo dejar de pensar que estás dudando de mí, de nosotros…

Y se fue, volvió a Estados Unidos con su familia y no supo más de ella durante casi tres años; él se graduó en la universidad, empezó a trabajar en cuanto salió, y lo llevaron de prácticas a Estados Unidos.

No supo si fue el destino el que le dio una mano o no, pero esas prácticas fueron en la misma ciudad donde estaba Mimi, según sus cálculos estaría en su último año de universidad. Y en otro acto de valor, podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano; se presentó en la graduación de la chica, su estómago sintió las típicas mariposas y su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que se le saldría del corazón, no apartó la mirada de ella, estaba tan guapa con su toga y su banda de graduada… Se sintió orgulloso de ella, hasta que, al final del acto se acercó a ella y vio por primera vez un brillo en su mano.

-Me caso- fue lo que le dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que su mirada se dirigía al anillo que adornaba su mano- Dentro de cuatro meses.

-¿Con quién?

-Michael

Y como si lo hubieran invocado el chico rubio apareció allí y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras la besaba; su corazón se rompió, ¿cómo podría casarse? Si apenas tenía 21 años…

-Los felicito- sentía como sus ojos escocían y las lágrimas querían salir libre por sus ojos.- Espero que sean felices.

-Te lo íbamos a decir tarde o temprano pero ya que estás aquí…- Michael miró a Mimi antes de seguir, y después de que la chica asintiese siguió- Estás invitado a la boda, es el 13 de Septiembre.

-Está bien.

En septiembre él estaría allí, se podría acercar, podría verla casarse con otro aunque por dentro se rompa en mil pedazos. Por eso lloró esa noche en brazos de Agumon, lloró como nunca lloró, como si fuese un niño de diez años y cómo se prometió que nunca lloraría en su vida. No dijo nada en voz alta, fue su compañero el que dijo las palabras en voz alta.

-Aún la amas.

Esas mismas palabras, o parecidas, fueron las que Mimi le dedicó hacía muchos años, cuando la única chica en su vida era Sora, esa vez se apartó porque era su mejor amigo, pero esa vez no lo haría. Como elegido del valor pelearía por la chica, estaba harto de ser el tercer lado del triángulo, esta vez no era él el que sobraba; y se lo haría ver a la chica.

Por eso apareció la noche siguiente en el apartamento de la chica donde vivía sola, todo esto lo averiguó gracias a su gran confidente, su amiga pelirroja. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla con el pelo recogido en un moño y con su cara manchada de harina; al igual que ella no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa que adornaba su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a verte- le tendió las flores que llevaba en la mano- Margarita, tus favoritas.

No dijeron nada por casi un minuto, a él le pareció una eternidad, ninguno se movió de su lugar; y él estaba decidido a no irse de allí hasta que ella estuviese otra vez en sus brazos; de vuelta con él.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, estaba a punto de cenar. ¿Quieres quedarte?

-Por supuesto.

Ella cogió las flores que llevaba en la mano y las dejó en una mesita cerca de la puerta, él la siguió por su pequeño apartamento, era de tres habitaciones, la cocina y el salón estaba separado por una barra americana, pudo ver la puerta de su habitación a la derecha y dentro de esta la del baño. Era pequeño pero acogedor.

-¿Y Palmon?

-En la habitación, estuvimos cocinando galletas y comió tantas que se llenó y se quedó dormida. ¿Agumon?

-Le dije que no viniese, quería estar a solas contigo.

-Aaaaah.

Ella se giró para hacer la cena no volvieron a hablar en media hora, hasta que ella le pidió ayuda para poner la mesa. La siguiente dos horas se lo pasaron riendo y hablando, recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿Y tu prometido?

-Tenía cena familiar.

-¿No te llevó contigo?

-No quise, estaba cansada y no me apetecía ir- sin rodeos y sincera, tal y como es ella. Lo que más le gustaba de ella, su pureza, lo que más le caracterizaba. En esos tres años se había convertido en una gran mujer con una extraordinaria belleza, cada año estaba más guapa y él estaba cada vez más enamorado de ella.

-Te quiero.

Fue mal momento para decirlo, ella estaba bebiendo de una copa de vino que hace que por poco se atragante. Pero él era así, impulsivo, y tenía que decir lo que sentía, había estado tres años alejada de ella, sin saber nada; incluso se perdió la boda de Jou, su ausencia extrañó a todo el mundo menos a Jou; él fue el único que entendió a la chica y a su negativa a ir a un día tan importante como lo era para él.

-¿Estás bien?

No dejaba de toser pero se las apañó para asentirle: -¿Qué has dicho?

-La verdad, que te quiero. Nunca te pude olvidar.

Se acercó y la besó, no dejaría que hablase y estropease su confesión por eso la besó cómo quiso hacerlo desde que la vio el día anterior. La besó cómo había soñado desde hacía tres años. Y para su alegría, ella le devolvió el beso, lo hizo más intenso; y allí se demostraron cuánto se habían echado de menos. Y en el sofá de ella la hizo suya otra vez después de tanto tiempo.

Pero después de eso no hubo nada más, ella le hizo prometer que no diría nada y que nunca más volvería a pasar, y los dos con lágrimas en los ojos se despidieron al día siguiente.

-Te amo.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de verla de blanco, caminando hacía el altar, hacía los brazos de otro; apretó la mano de Sora e intentó no llorar. Así que mantuvo la compostura cuando la vio agarrar la mano de Michael y también la mantuvo cuando el sacerdote preguntó si alguien estaba en contra de esa unión y él se contuvo y no dijo nada. Pero no la pudo mantener, cuando el mismo hombre de la antigua pregunta le dijo a Mimi si aceptaba esa unión y ella con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró a él, no a Michael ni a su madre ni a su mejor amiga; sólo a él.

Y corrió.

Salió corriendo de esa iglesia tirando el velo al suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Allí no pudo evitar contenerse y, soltando el agarre de Sora, salió corriendo detrás de ella. Le sorprendió que estuviese lloviendo a mares, pero no le importó; siguió a la chica que corría agil sin sus zapatos de tacón, que habían quedado olvidados en algún lugar durante su carrera. La siguió hasta un parque vació, y la vio pararse en mitad del césped y sentarse; él frenó su carrera pero no dejó de andar hacía ella.

-¿Estás bien?- se agachó a su lado y pudo oír el sollozo que la chica tenía allí, como se tapaba la cara con las manos, como siempre hacía cuando no quería que la vieran llorar.- ¿Por qué huiste así de la iglesia?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras seguía escondiendo su cara con las manos, aún podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica:- Me van a odiar, Michael, mi familia, mis amigos… Todos.

-Nadie te va a odiar. Nadie podría hacerlo.

-Pero los he dejado allí solos, y he salido corriendo- la chica se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró a los ojos, aún con todo el maquillaje corrido la vio más hermosa que nunca.- ¿Por qué has vuelto a mi vida Taichi?

Se quedó callado, no sabía que responderle, no se esperaba esa pregunta, cómo tampoco esperaba que saliese corriendo de la iglesia; hace dos meses, desde que lo echó de su apartamento que había aceptado que no le pertencía, que la había perdido para siempre; ahora, después de su huida eso no lo tenía tan claro.

-No sé que…

-Estabas superado, ya no pensaba en ti. Hasta que te presentaste en mi graduación y lo cambió todo. Tenía mi vida planeada, me casaría con Michael, nos mudaríamos a Japón de nuevo y…

-Me hubieses vuelto a ver en tu vuelta.

-Pero ya estaría casada, tendría alguien a mi lado… Habrías quedado por completo en el pasado.

-¿Y ahora?- no le estaba preguntando por mí, sino que haría ella a partir de ahora, cuál era su siguiente paso en su vida.

-Volver a Japón, y si no es demasiado tarde… Hacerlo contigo.

La abrazó, no le dijo nada, no podía hacer nada; le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, lo que le pedí hacía tiempo, en la noche en que se despidió. Ella se apartó un poco de él para poder juntar sus labios en un beso; una promesa que ambos se estaban haciendo en mitad de aquel parque desierto. Dejaría de ser cobarde, no sería más celoso; todo en su vida girará en torno a ella, en torno a ellos dos.

Al principio no pararon de discutir, con sus padres, con Michael; con todo el mundo. Sólo sus antiguos amigos estaban con ellos, los niños elegidos otra vez juntos y defendiéndonos a la nueva, o antigua pareja, según cómo se viera. Por su parte Mimi se quedó en Estados Unidos hasta que terminé las prácticas en la empresa donde estaba destinado.

Al año vendió su apartamento y con lo que ahorraron se compraron una casa cerca de donde vivían Yamato y Sora, los cuales se casaron tres meses después de su vuelta. Por desgracia, la relación que su hermana mantenía con Takeru se había roto durante su estancia en el otro lado del charco. Ahora ambos estaban saliendo con otras personas, pero sin perder la amistad que siempre habían mantenido. Takeru se había convertido n un gran escritor, contando las aventuras que habían vivido de pequeños; y Hikari en una gran maestra para los niños pequeños, aunque aún les faltaba un año para terminar la carrera, ambos tenían potencial en sus campos.

Koushiro, aun soltero, se había convertido en un gran informático, que ayudaba entre las comunicaciones entre el Digimundo y el mundo real. Yamato prefirió las estrellas y junto con Gabumon, viajaban al espacio muy seguido mientras Sora se convirtió en una diseñadora de mucho prestigio en todo Japón. Jou repartía su tiempo entre ser un médico y cuidar a su hijo recién nacido.

La sorpresa la dieron Miyako y Ken, cuando se casaron al mismo terminar los estudios; el chico se convirtió en un gran policía y ella se convirtió en un ama de casa, cuidando de su hijo que nació tan sólo dos meses después del hijo de Jou. Davis empezó una tienda de fideos que cada vez se estaba haciendo más popular en toda la ciudad y poco a poco de todo el país, dejó la universidad a medio; todo el mundo se esperaba eso, Davis nunca llevó bien los estudios. Cody estaba estudiando derecho, decidido a convertirse en un gran abogado.

Su vida fue viento en popa, él era el encargado de mantener la relación entre el mundo real y el Digimundo, le gustaba su trabajo como diplomático. Mientras que él viajaba mucho Mimi se ocupaba de un nuevo programa de televisión de cocina, un nuevo poryecto dedicado especialmente para ella.

En el regreso de sus viajes preparó todo lo posible, tenía que ser una noche perfecta para ella. Pidió la cena, preparó vino y champán, cuando ella llegó del trabajo le sorprendió que la casa que compartían estuviese llena de pétalos; lo pudo distinguir por su mirada, una mirada que no escondía nada, igual de pura que cuando tenía diez años, ahora con 24, seguía siendo igual de pura y buena.

La cena fue perfecta, igual que lo era ella para él. Hasta que llegó el momento de la propuesta, cuando se tenía que confesar y sentía que sus rodillas fallaban de los nervios.

-Mimi- la cortó, ella se estaba riendo de algo que acababa de decir él, Agumon y Palmon se enocntraban en casa de sus mejores amigos, ya que ellos necesitaban intimidad.- Quería pedirte una cosa.

-Sí, claro. Dime que pasa.

Se levantó y cogió una silla que estaba al lado de ella y se acercó, podía notar como unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

-Te amo. Te he llegado a amar cómo nunca creía que sería capaz. Tú me haces querer ser mejor, tú consigues hacerme feliz. Eres en lo primero que pienso al levantarme y no veo la hora que sea de noche para tenerte en mis brazos. Todos estos años juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida, y los que hemos pasado separado ha sido como probar el infierno. No sé qué pasará mañana o cómo acabaremos. Pero algo tengo claro, quiero que todos los días que quedan sean contigo. Quiero que te conviertas en alguien mio por derecho, pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la chica y podía sentir como de sus mejillas también, pero no le importaba. Podía sentir como su corazón se desbordaba y cómo sus piernas flaqueaban, y tuvo que agradecer que estuviese sentado en una silla, porque si no se hubiese caído al suelo.

-Mimi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto!

La chica se abalanzó en sus brazos y los dos fueron al suelo, pero a ninguno le importó, ambos rieron y se besaron durante demasiado tiempo, parecía que el reloj no corría para ellos.

-Taichi…- la chica se encontraba tumbada en su pecho desnudo mientras le hacía un pequeño masaje en el estómago; ambos estaban desnudos en su cama matrimonial, él sólo se encargaba de acariciarle el pelo y mirar al techo- ¿Y el anillo?

Esa noche no le dio el anillo, se le había olvidado por completo comprarlo; así al día siguiente ambos fueron a una joyería y eligieron el anillo; una decisión en común. La ceremonia se celebró seis meses después, un 1 de agosto y allí se encontraron todas las personas importantes para ellos. Esta vez la chica no salió corriendo de la iglesia y se juraron amor eterno delante de todo el mundo. Se fueron de luna de miel durante casi un mes, y allí concibieron a su primer hijo.

Nació un mes después de la pequeña Sora, una chica rubia como su padre pero que iba destinada a tener el mismo carácter que su madre. Nunca olvidará el día que su primer hijo nació, ni Hikari tampoco, ya que fue el día de su boda, cuando todos estaban celebrando con champán la unión de su hermana Mimi rompió aguas y tuvieron que salir corriendo todos hacía el hospital.

Fue una copia exacta de él, tanto exterior como interiormente; era un Yagami como él. Una copia exacta, con su mismo color de pelo y sus mismos ojos, e igual de inquieto que era él.

-Yo quiero uno igual que yo- le dijo Mimi un mes después, cuando los dos estaban mirando al niño desde la cuna- Tú ya tienes a tu clon, yo quiero el mío.

Y un pequeño Mimi no se hizo esperar, llegó un año y dos meses después. Ese mismo año Koushiro se casó y Yolei tuvo a su segundo hijo también. Por una vez, todos estaban alegres y contentos; seguían reuniéndose muy a menudo y nunca faltaba la fiesta del 1 de agosto, donde cada vez había más y más gente.

-Taiki ten cuidado.- ambos estaban sentados en la mesa del jardín de su casa, y no apartaban su mirada de su pequeño hijo.- Es un pequeño demonio. Cómo lo eras tú.

-Sí, creo que se parece demasiado a mí.- miró hacía los brazos de su esposa, donde estaba el pequeño Yagami en brazos- Al igual que el nuevo integrante se parece demasiado a ti.

-Ya dije que quería uno igual que yo.- la sonrisa de la chica iluminaba la casa, y no solo su casa sino a él, a todos; y sabía que el pequeño lo haría.

Un llanto los distrajo a los dos:- ¡Taichi!

Los dos se pusieron corriendo en pie cuando vieron a Agumon venir corriendo hacia ellos con su hijo en brazos; pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo que Palmon llevaba en brazos, un pequeño Koromon.

-¿Qué?- ambos se miraron sin saber- Apenas tiene un año y medio.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Mimi se acercó a él por detrás y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro- Es el hijo del líder de los niños elegidos; algún día tendría que aparecer su digimon.

Un año después apareció un Tanemon en su jardín, perteneciente a su segundo hijo. Esa vez no fue tan sorprendente como cuando apareció Koromon. Pero fue igual de alegre para los dos, sobre todo para Mimi, quien tenía dudas de si aparecería otro Koromon y tener que vivir con cuatro comilones como lo eran Agumon, él, su hijo y el pequeño Koromon.

Todos poco a poco fueron haciendo sus vidas, se hicieron cada vez más famosos en sus trabajos y cada uno tenía éxito en sus trabajos. Los años pasaron, y todos se hicieron mayores, sus hijos se fueron a la universidad y tuvieron sus propias familias, sin olvidarse de sus padres claro, visitándolos siempre que podían.

-Para ti.

Cogió la tarta que le tendía Mimi y la miró a us ojos color miel que aún brillaban con la misma intensidad de cuando su primera aventura en el Digimundo. Y para él, aún con casi setenta años de edad, seguía siendo igual de brillante y hermosa que cuando se casaron, o la hizo por primera vez suya, o tenía una barriga de embarazada de siete meses.

Él seguía estando igual de enamorado que siempre, la vio convertirse en una mujer, la vio en todos los aspectos. No sabe cómo llegó a estar allí, sentado a su lado; lo que sí tenía claro es que no se arrepentía de haber compartido su vida con ella.

-Te amo- y no mentía, ella ha sido y es la mujer de su vida; y no se arrepentía de nada que había hecho hasta ahora porque gracias a eso ella estaba ahora a su lado.

-Yo también te amo.

Su vida no había sido perfecta, ni mucho menos; pero había sido feliz, había tenido todo lo que quiso. Había llegado a amar como un loco y a sentir que lo amaban igual que él llegó a amar. Había tenido una familia y la había formado con la mejor mujer posible. ¿Felicidad? No sabía describirlo pero de algo estaba seguro; había tenido una vida feliz junto a Mimi Yagami, y que esa historia no tendría fin nunca.

Era una historia sin fin…

 **Nota de autor:** espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato, soy nueva en esto de escribir y por este sitio. Y también espero que este sea lo primero pero no lo último que escriba por aquí.

Nos vemos pronto .


End file.
